Hard Times
by Blazefire
Summary: Monica and Jess must go through some hard times together. Rating for death, violence and language


Hard Times

**Monica was riding her Tauros around the place looking relaxed while her friend Jess was training her Eevee for a contest.**

**The two girls owned a pokemon rescue farm and had loads of pokemon on the farm and they also loved going into contests.**

**Jess's favourite pokemon to use was Eevee and Vulpix while Monica loved Tauros and Growlithe.**

**Monica's Tauros and Growlithe names were Isabecca and Daemon.**

**"Come on out Eevee!" Yelled Jess throwing a pokeball and stars came out and then her Eevee came out with the stars in back of her.**

**Monica yawned and jumped of Daemon's back and threw a pokeball and a beautiful pink and blue Growlithe jumped out and did a flap.**

**"Eevee tackle!" yelled Jess. The Eevee tackled the tree leaving a little dent. "Eevee" said the little brown fox.**

"**Isabecca flame thrower!!" Monica said and Isabecca opened her mouth and burnt a tree across the neighbour's place and let out a howl of happiness.**

"**Shut those animals up" came the neighbours angry voice.**

**"SHUT UP OVER THERE OR I'LL MAKE MY JOLTEON STRIKE YOU!!!!" Yelled Jess. Jess has a bad attitude to people who yell at her and her sister.**

"**Or I'll send my Blatoise over there" Monica also yelled over.**

**Jess was so red ready to throw over her pokeball.**

"**They cant hurt me, they just stupid animals" the guy yelled.**

"**Blatoise hydro gun" Monica screamed and threw a pokeball.**

**Jess had thrown her pokeball and was striking the guy with the attacks. "Jolt!" Yelled the Jolteon.**

**Monica smiled proud of her pokemon when she noticed that her Flareon Silver was lying down on the road and she screamed and run over.**

**Jess had returned her Jolteon and was smirking at the guy but when she heard Monica scream she ran over to them frowning. **

"**Silver!!!" Yelled Jess Silver was a Flareon that she always stole from her sister to use. **

"**We need to do something" Monica said as she picked her up and took her inside to where the sick bay was.**

**Jess sat next to the table trying to find the right mixes to help Silver. Silver's best friend- a Chatot watched sadly, her feathers wrapped around one of Silver's paws.**

**Jess mixed two different medicines and gave them to her to see if she would get better.**

**All of the pokemon in the sickbay and Jess and Monica held their breath when Silver sat up and let out a soft growl and nuzzled the Chatot.**

**Jess was so happy she hugged Silver. "Silver your Okay!!!" yelled Jess.**

**Monica decided to see how the Combees were going and found the honey was everywhere.**

**Jess was smiling at Silver and pet her and then went outside to train some other pokemon.**

**Monica meanwhile was trying to clean up honey with no such luck and gave up and went to visit the Glameows and gloom them.**

**"Go Espeon Umbreon!!" Yelled Jess throwing out two pokeballs one dark mist came out and the next thing you know is there are bright yellow rings coming out of the mist. **

**Then these light coming out and all you see is beautiful lavender fur. "Esp" Yelled Espeon. "Bre" Yelled Umbreon.**

**Monica came out to train her Happiny and Lumineon who was known as Hope and Miracle.**

**"Espeon Pysbeam!" Yelled Jess. Espeon sent out a rainbow colored beam from her forehead. **

**"Okay Now Espeon use Swift!" The Fox Pokemon sent out Stars. **

**"Now Confusion to hold them Still!" The Espeon made the Stars stay still. **

**"Now Umbreon use Faint attack to destroy them!" Umbreon used the attack and star dust went everywhere making it Shine in the Sunlight.**

"**Happiny use pound" Monica screamed and the ground shook as Happiny pounded it.**

**Jess, Espeon, and Umbreon watched as Monica called the attacks out when the neighbour suddenly walked up to them.**

"**I said keep it down you good for nothing brat" He yelled.**

**Silver was out watching with them and used Fire blast on the guy. "Get away from my sister!!!!" yelled Jess jumping in front of Monica.**

"**Use bite Growlithe" Monica ordered and Growlithe leaped and bite him on the head.**

"**Growlithe off" Jess yelled and Growlithe stopped.**

"**Why did you do that" Monica asked confused.**

**"Monica! Don't just send your pokemon to bite him on the head! Bad Growlithe!" Jess yelled. **

**Jess went over to the man. "Are you Okay Sir?" When Jess looked at the guy the guy was around there age and had brown hair and red eyes.**

"**Good Growlithe" Monica said quietly and sneaked her a lolly and gave her a pat.**

"**Here let me help you." Jess said helping him up, "My name is Jess, whats yours?" **

"**Luke" He said while Monica stomped off with Growlithe by her side.**

**"Nice meeting you Luke." Jess said smiling and blushing. "Oh Come on I'll introduce you to my Sister and our Pokemon!" yelled Jess grabbing his hand and dragging him over to Monica and the pokemon.**

**Monica glared at him with anger and went to looked at the Rapidash.**

"**Monica! Come back here!!!" yelled Jess.**

**Monica shook her head and tears fall from her eyes and she run to the house and to her bedroom where her Skitty was asleep and threw herself on the bed.**

**"Luke please come in and sit On the couch be right back!" Said Jess and she ran up stairs. "Monica whats wrong Baby?"**

"**He looks too much like Chris…too much and he yells like him too…he yelled at me." Monica sobbed as she cringed to her pillow, her whole body shaking.**

**Jess sat down on the bed and pulled Monica in to her lap stroking her hair. "Its Okay Baby Its Okay"**

"**I don't want him near me or my pokemon…his gonna hurt them, I know he will" Monica cried and hid her pokeballs in the nearest drew.**

**Jess pulled her back in to her lap. "Monica! Its Okay. Okay Baby? Just give it a Try." said Jess cuddling to her sister. "Okay Baby?"**

"**Only if he stays away from my Tauros…I don't wanna lose another one like when Chris killed my last Tauros" Monica said quietly and looked at a picture of a Tauros with golden eyes and red stars on its back.**

**"Okay Baby" Jess smiled and went down stairs to see Luke looking at pictures of Monica and Jess with different pokemon and some for win a contest. **

**"Having fun?" asked Jess**

"**Yes" Luke said and noticed Monica was watching with fear and pulled her Chatot near to her.**

"**Is your sister ok?" Luke asked.**

**Jess looked at Monica and motioned for her to come closer. "Yeah she's scared that you might be like her ex and kill one of her Pokemon." Said Jess.**

**Monica stepped forward next to Jess but return her Chatot to her ball.**

"**Oh no I would never kill a pokemon in my life" Luke gasped.**

**Jess smiled and brought him outside with her. "Okay Ever had a Pokemon?" asked Jess.**

"**I had a Pikachu once but a guy called Chris drowned it" Luke said his voice sadden.**

"**Chris who" asked Monica.**

"**Chris Aquablu" He replied and Monica looked down shakily.**

**"Monica!" Yelled Jess hugging her and cuddling her. "Its Okay Baby"**

"**I need to lay down" Monica said going pale and looked like she was about to cry.**

**"Luke I'll be right back" said Jess walking Monica in to her room. "Okay Take it easy Love. Need anything?"**

"**Can I have some water?" Monica said "can you get my Phanpy too" and she laid down trying not to think about Chris.**

**"Sure Baby" said Jess getting Phanpy and water. "Is that all you need?" asked Jess.**

"**Can you set up my game cube? I need something to take my mind off Chris" Monica said/asked.**

**"Sure Love" Said Jess setting it up. "There you go Love" Said Jess.**

"**Can Chris get out of jail? Will he ever hurt me or my pokemon again" Monica suddenly asked.**

**"No. He could never and if he tried I'll be here to stop him. Okay Love" Jess said and Monica let out a sigh of relief and put on Mario Tennis while Jess went to Luke.**

**"Okay Take care Love" Said Jess kissing her sister and walks out to Luke. "Well Luke! Would you Like a Pikachu to train with?" asked Jess.**

"**Oh yes please. I also got a mew I like to give to your sister" He said.**

**Jess smiled. "Okay and I'll come with you" said Jess.**

**Monica and Phanpy was playing one vs. one on Mario Tennis when Jess knocked on her door and she opened it.**

**"Monica Love someone wants to give you something" Jess said and Monica nodded and Luke stepped forward and gave her the pokeball.**

"**Open it" He said and Monica nodded and yelled "Go Pokeball" and a Mew appeared.**

"**Oh thank you" Monica said.**

"**Well I better go and picked up my baby sister from day care" He said.**

**Jess smiled at Luke. "Will you come back when your done?" asked Jess.**

"**Please do" Monica said becoming to trust Luke.**

"**Maybe, I'll see how my little baby sister is feeling. She hasn't been feeling well lately" He replied.**

"**I hope she feels better" Jess said and Luke nodded and left and Monica sat down when she noticed Chris walking into the farm and she run down to gather up her pokemon.**

"**Monica!!!" Jess yelled running after her but Monica ignored her, she had to get to her Tauros.**

**Jess ran after till they got to the barn and Monica threw the door opened and hold out her pokeball.**

"**Daemon return" She ordered shakily and there was bright light and the Tauros disappeared into her pokeball.**

**"Monica! Whats wrong Love?" Asked Jess when suddenly Chris appeared and Monica whimpered pointing to him.**

**" STAY AWAY FROM OUR POKEMON!!!" yelled Jess jumping in front of Monica.**

**Monica was frozen in fear when there was a bright light and Tauros appeared.**

"**No Tauros get back in your pokeball" cried Monica but Tauros refused.**

**Jess attacked Chris. "DIE!!!" Yelled Jess but Chris threw her off and launched at Tauros with a knife.**

"**NOOO" cried Monica as the knife hit Tauros in the chest, "NOOO"**

**Jess growled and kicked him in the balls and knees him in the face and he run out. Monica run to Daemon who was lying lifeless on the ground and she burst into tears and laid her head on his chest.**

**Before Chris could run away Jess had throw millions of kunais at him getting him in the heart killing him. **

**"Monica.." said Jess hugging her sister.**

"**His gone, I cant believe it. I'll never train another Tauros again" Monica said her face strained with tears.**

**"Monica" said Jess hugging her close. "Chris is dead..."**

"**Promise" Monica asked and Jess nodded. Monica wiped her tears away.**

"**Can you help me catch another Tauros" Monica asked.**

**Jess smiled, "What do you think Baby?" she asked.**

"**I want a baby Tauros to raise" Monica said and she looked at Daemon and put him back in his pokeball and buried the pokeball.**

**Jess helped and then started to look for a while Tauros.**

**"Come on out Leafeon!" **

**"Leaf!" yelled the grass fox pokemon. **

**"Sweet Sense!" A pink pollen came out and a Wild Tauros came to the smell and Jess caught it with one go.**

**Monica was training her mew when Jess came to her.**

**"Monica!!! I got you something!!!!"**

"**You do" Monica asked and Jess handed her a pink pokeball.**

"**Go Pokeball" Monica said and an Tauros came out when Luke and his little sister turned.**

"**Hey look Luke's back" Monica said.**

"**Hello Luke" Jess said waving to him,**

"**Come over Luke" Monica said cheerfully and Luke came over with his little sister.**

"**Hey guys I like you to meet Lucy, my little sister" Luke said and Monica smiled at her.**

"**Hello Lucy" Jess said.**

"**You look like my mummy" Lucy said sadly and Monica frowned as she kneeled down and Lucy wrapped her arms around her.**

**Jess frowned and looked at Monica and Lucy and lays head on Luke's shoulder.**

**Monica picked up Lucy and carried her to the house and sat her down on the couch,**

"**Lucy sweetie would you like to tell Monica why you are upset?" Monica asked stroking the little girl's head.**

"**Mummy went to heaven" Lucy sobbed into Monica's shoulder and Monica rocked her back and forth.**

**Jess frowned. "Our Mother and father did too. We are all alone except for each other.**

"**Really? Do you miss them" Lucy asked.**

"**Yes sweetie very much" Jess said.**

**Jess frowned when she asked and started crying a little. "Excuse me" she said and went inside.**

"**Be right back" Monica said and handed Lucy to Luke and went to Jess and pulled her into her arms.**

**Jess cried in to Monica. "I miss them so much..." said Jess crying.**

"**I know sweetie, I know…one day we'll see them again when its our time to go to heaven but that time isn't now…god has a plan for us" Monica said softly.**

**Jess looked up and Monica and smiled "Your right" She said wipeing her tears away.**

**From that day on Jess, Monica, Luke and Lucy were best friends and Chris was never heard of. **

**Jess won the best pokemon trainer while Monica won the most caring trainer and please wait for the next adventures about Monica and Jess's farm.**


End file.
